Ce monde qui est le tiens
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Et si Lucy et sa bande avaient ouvert les portes d'Eclipse mais qu'au lieu de se retrouver 400 ans en arrière, ils atterrissaient dans un autre monde ? Attention ! Ceci est un crossover avec Final Fantasy IX. Je ne pense pas que soyez obligés de connaître le jeu pour lire !


_**Chapitre I : Ce nouveau monde …**_

* * *

 _ **POV : Externe :**_

Les membres de Fairy Tail venaient d'ouvrir les portes d'Eclipse. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur qui iraient dans ce monde infernal d'il y a 400 ans. L'équipe une fois formée se constituait de : Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, panthère Lily, Luxus, Sting, Rogue et Yukino. Leur objectif était simple : éliminer Zeleph. Sauf que leur mission était loin de se passer comme prévu …

Une lumière blanche émana d'Eclipse et des sortes de mains attrapèrent certain membres de Fairy Tail pour les emmener à l'intérieur des portes, qui celles-ci se refermèrent aussitôt.

* * *

 _ **POV : Lucy :**_

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je regarde l'endroit où je me trouve. Suis-je dans une sorte de cachot ? Ca en a tout l'air. Après tout, je ne peux pas sortir à cause des barreaux, la pièce où je me trouve est sombre et j'ai les mains liées. Suis-je dans les prisons de Crocus ? Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal pour me retrouvée ainsi emprisonnée ? Le projet Eclipse avait-il échoué ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'enfermer sachant que le Roi lui-même était prêt à l'utiliser ? Et les autres ?! Sont-ils ici aussi ?!

 **\- Hé ! Oh ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ?!** Hurlais-je, voulant qu'on me réponde !

J'entends alors du bruit venir vers moi. On aurait dit du métal ou de l'acier d'entrechoquant. Serait-ce Gajeel ? Je m'approche alors des barreaux dans l'espoir de voir enfin un visage familier. Je suis malheureusement déçue de rencontrer un chevalier. Je l'examine un peu. Les soldats de Crocus portaient-ils tous cette armure ? Non, bien sûr que non. Celle-ci est beaucoup trop ancienne ! Mais alors, cela signifie que le projet Eclipse a bel et bien marché ! En face de moi, le chevalier me dit de sa grosse voix énervante :

 **\- La Reine t'attends !**

Il ouvre les portes et me laisse passer. La Reine ? Bon, c'est clair, j'ai remonté le temps là ! Le chevalier me prend par le bras et m'emmène hors des cachots. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux, celui-là ?! Et ils sont où les autres ?!

 _ **POV : Natsu :**_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai un de ses mal de crâne ! Je me relève difficilement et je regarde où je suis. OK. Je suis dans une baraque miteuse. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! Je devrais pas être 400 ans en arrière là ?! Ben si, alors pourquoi je suis dans une maison ? Je marche vers une porte, voulant sortir. J'entends alors des voix. Je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, déjà ?**

 **\- Pas loin de Lindblum. Il semblait mal en point, alors je me devais de l'aider !**

Lindblum ? C'est pas vrai, mais je suis où à la fin ?! Cette fichue porte m'a emmené au mauvais endroit ! Et les autres ? Ils sont où ? Je regarde de partout dans la pièce. Aucune trace de le présence de Lucy ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Et si j'étais le seul à être arrivé ici ? J'entends alors quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Je me prépare alors à frapper. Deux gars que je connais entrent et me regardent bizarrement. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?!

 **\- Salut !** Me dit alors l'un d'eux. **Je suis Djidane, et lui c'est le chef, mais tu peux l'appeler Bach. Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

Le blond a l'air vraiment sympa. En plus, il ressemble trop à un macaque avec a queue de singe ! Quant au soi-disant chef, il est gros et ressemble à un gros cochon. Nan mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette époque de malade ?! Depuis quand les gens ressemblent à des animaux ?!

 **Moi, c'est Natsu !** Répondis-je, avec mon grand sourire habituel

 **\- Tu ne sembles pas blessé, alors tu peux t'en aller !** Lâche Bach en partant.

Djidane se tape le front et marmonne un truc comme : « irrécupérable ! ». Minute ! Je viens de penser à un truc ! Il est où Happy ?! Je commence alors à chercher dans toute la pièce, envoyant valser meubles et autres objets se trouvant sur mon passage. Il n'est pas ici ! Le singe me regarde bizarrement. Quoi encore ?!

 **\- C'est tes vrai cheveux ?** Me demande-t-il

 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question pour ta queue de singe …** Répondis-je, blasé.

Bref, je me remets à la recherche de mon chat.

 **\- Tu cherches quoi ?**

 **\- Je cherche mon chat !**

 **\- Ton chat ?**

 **\- Oui, mon chat ! Il est bleu et il parle, tu l'as vu ?!**

Et voilà que Djidane me regarde encore comme si j'étais un alien. Bon, d'accord, c'est sans doute parce qu'on vient pas de la même époque, mais bon.

 **\- T'étais seul quand je t'ai trouvé. Peut-être que ton chat est partit …**

 **\- Impossible ! Jamais Happy ne m'aurait abandonné !**

Je sors alors de la pièce en courant pour chercher mon meilleur ami ! Je le sais, je le sens, il est ici !

 _ **POV : Grey :**_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé l'une des pires nuits de toute ma vie ! Je me relève difficilement parce que mon corps me fait mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma vue est comme brouillée. J'arrive néanmoins à m'asseoir. J'examine l'endroit où je me trouve. Une forêt. Génial. Et je crois pas qu'il y ai ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit village ici. Attends, je devrais pas être 400 ans en arrière ? A l'époque où les dragons font la loi ? Ce pourrait-il que le projet Eclipse aie foiré et qu'il m'ait envoyé après l'ère des dragons ? Je regarde alors autours de moi. Aucune trace de mes amis. Super. Je suis perdu en pleine forêt qui m'est inconnue et je suis seul. Ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ! Mais, est-ce que je suis le seul à me retrouver à cette époque ? Si c'est le cas, alors je vais vraiment péter les plombs ! Non, je dois garder mon sang froid. Ha ! Garder son sang froid, c'est drôle pour un mage de glace ! Bref, aidé par un arbre, je parvient à me remettre sur mes pieds. Je dois vite fait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette forêt. Je chercherais un moyen de rentrer plus tard. J'entends alors de drôles de bruits autour de moi. Je regarde d'où est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir, mais je ne trouve rien. C'est pas grave. Ce doit être seulement mon imagination ! Maintenant que je peux de nouveau marcher, je marche au hasard dans une direction. Tiens ! Pour une fois, je ne suis pas déshabillé ! Sans doute parce que le caractère inquiétant de cet endroit rafraîchit un peu l'air. Les mains dans les poches, je continue à avancer. Je vais bien finir par sortir, un jour. C'est alors que je fus encerclé par des loups. Non, pas des loups. Enfin si, ils ressemblaient à des loups, mais quelque chose dans leurs regards m'indiquait qu'ils n'en étaient pas.

 **\- J'ai pas le temps de jouer.**

D'une main, j'essaye d'invoquer ma magie de glace. Rien. QUOI ?! Comment ça rien ?! C'est pas possible !

 ** _\- Lance de glace !_**

Rien.

 ** _\- Barrage de glace !_**

Rien. Alors là, je suis plus dans le pétrin que je l'aurais cru ! Puis, sans rien comprendre, quelque chose m'attrapa par les pieds et je fus soulevé, me retrouvant la tête en bas ! Mais, je viens de me faire piéger par une plante géante là, ou je rêve ?!

 _ **POV : Wendy :**_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis éblouie par la lumière qui entre par la grande fenêtre dans la pièce où je me trouve. J'essaye de me relever, mais quelqu'un m'en empêche. Je regarde qui viens de poser une main sur mon épaule. Une petite fille qui doit avoir mon âge me fixe d'un air inquiet. C'est drôle, mais nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, physiquement. Serait-ce donc mon moi du passé ? Comme pour Lucy avec son moi du futur ? Et alors est-ce la même chose que pour Edolas ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ma tête tourne.

 **Tu ne devrais pas te lever trop vite !** Affirme la petite fille à côté de moi

 **\- Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Tu te trouves dans la château de Lindblum. Et j'en suis la Princesse ! Je m'appelle Eiko ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Wendy.**

La petite Princesse me sourit. Elle a l'air très gentille et énergétique. Mais, quand j'y pense, où sont les autres ? Suis-je la seule à être ici ?

 **\- Dites-moi, Princesse, y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec moi lorsque vous m'avez trouvée ?**

 **\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ! Et oui, il y avait ce petit chat avec toi !**

Eiko me montre alors le petit chat blanc qui dort dans un lit à côté du miens. Ouf, je ne suis donc pas seule. Il y a aussi Carla !

 **\- Je suis soulagée. Mais … Je me demande où se trouve mes autres amis …**

 **\- D'où tu viens ?** Me demande alors la Princesse, apparemment curieuse

 **\- Ce serait un peu long a expliquer …** **Dis, je peux me rendormir, j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces …**

 **\- D'accord, pas de soucis !**

La petite fille se lève et sort de la chambre. Je tourna la tête vers mon exceed. Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. J'espère juste que les autres vont bien. Et qu'ils ne sont pas seuls !

 _ **POV : Erza :**_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Alors c'est bon ? Je suis réellement 400 ans en arrière ? Je me lève et regarde l'endroit où je me trouve. Une maison ? Mais, c'est totalement impossible ! Les dragon ravagent tout sur leurs passages à cette époque ! Le projet Eclipse aurait-il put rater ? Sans doute. D'ailleurs, où suis-je ? Cet endroit ne me dit absolument rien ! Et où sont les autres ? Une seconde, suis-je blessée ? Non, pas à ce que je vois. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de m'être battue férocement. Et ma magie ? Je peux toujours l'utiliser ? Je lève un bras et ferme mon poing. Bien. J'ai encore de la magie. J'allais sortir de la pièce lorsque quelqu'un entra. Il s'agissait d'une femme, grande, blonde, avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit et une tenue de guerrière. Elle fut étonnée de me voir débout, apparemment.

 **\- Vous êtes déjà levée ? Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez !**

 **\- Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Vous êtes dans le village de Dali, près du château d'Alexandrie. Mes Amazones vous ont trouvée près des enclos à Chocobos. Vous ne venez pas de ce continent, je me trompe ?** Me demande-t-elle.

Elle a sans doute dû le deviner face à mon air un peu perdu.

 **\- Vous avez raison.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué que vous porter une armure. Vous êtes un chevalier, comme moi ?**

 **\- Non, en fait je suis une mage.**

 **\- Une mage …**

La femme en armure parut dans d'obscures pensées, pendant un instant, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

 **\- Que je suis malpolie ! Je suis la générale Beate du Royaume d'Alexandrie !** Me dit-elle tendant sa main

 **\- Erza Scarlett.** Lui répondis-je et la lui serrant.

Cette femme a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. Elle allait commencer à parler quand quelqu'un dehors cria : **« A l'aide ! Les Chocobos ! Ils sont attaqués ! »**

 **\- Quoi ?! Des monstres dans l'enceinte du village ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?!**

 **\- Si ce sont des monstres, je tiens à vous aider.** Lui assurais-je

 **\- Non, Erza. Vous êtes encore affaiblie vous devriez rester à l'intérieur !**

Beate partie en trombe. Elle croit vraiment que je vais rester ici sans rien faire ? Ce n'est pas l'attitude à avoir pour un mage qui plus est de Fairy Tail ! J'invoque une de mes épées et part l'aider. Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, jamais elle ne parviendra à les vaincre seule !

 _ **POV : Externe :**_

Deux hommes discutaient dans une pièce sombre.

 **\- Tu prétends n'avoir peur de rien, mais la chose en laquelle tu as le plus peur est la mort.**

 **\- C'est complètement ridicule. Comment pourrais-je avoir peur de quelque chose d'aussi banal ?**

 **\- Tu essayes de le cacher mais tes sentiments te trahissent. Sache que je suis la mort en personne ...**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Pour l'instant, je ne le mets pas en crossover car sinon je sais que personne n'ira lire. Mais lorsque l'histoire aura bien avancé, je passerais cette fic en crossover. Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions comme_ Les Contes de Fairy Tail _ou alors_ Lumina _, sachez qu'ils sont actuellement en pause pour manque d'avis de lecteur ... Bref, merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
